Stephanie D'Abruzzo
( b December 7, 1971) Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street '' Curly Bear, Prairie Dawn Googel, Lulu, Elizabeth,Super Grover's Mommy, Rapunzel, Carrie Underworm(puppetry only), Diva D'Abruzzo, Kate Pierson caricature, Mariela, Mary Mary Quite Contrary, Mrs. Hathahkugel, Mrs. Turow, Mimsy, Pipe Organ, "house of twigs" Pig in Episode 4145, Liz Lemon, Sharpay(voice only), Slam, The Super Foods cheese, The Closer, Bunny, Christina Aguilera Muppet, Princess Parfaita *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie": *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Admiral Abigail Breeze, Annie DeLoo, Backup Singer, Bunny, The Cheese, Civil Servant #4, Daisy-Head Mayzie, Dolores Nooly, Elise, Eskimo Kid, Fiona Phish, Goofy Gargaloof, Green-Tufted Sneel, Happy Announcer, Heather Tidbiddle, Iguana From Xanadu, Jane Kangaroo, Lady Fretibula, Lady from "Up With Folks", Little Cat B, Lulu, Ma Blozzit, Mandy, Max, Megan Mullally, Mom Jalloo, Morton's Yellow Friend, Mrs. Dorfman, Nola Nicola Raphaella Miraldo, Pam-I-Am, Poodle That Doodles, Sally Spingel Spungel Sporn, Sarah Hall-Small, Space Creature, Sue Snue, Tallullah, The Travel Poohbah *Telling the Truth'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House: *Elmopalooza one of''The Oinker Sisters *''Sesame English'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''CinderElmo Queen, Mouse,'' *''We Are Family: Lulu'' * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '' puppetry only for the following: *2002 'Khokha' *'2003-2008 'Alice Snuffleupagus * 2009 Cookie Monster * 2010 Cookie Monster * 2011 Grover, * 2012 Zoe, * 2013 Zoe, * 2014 Prairie Dawn *MasterCard'' *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Love the Earth!'' *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon "The Weight" Robin the Frog (puppeteer only) *''The Cookie Thief'', Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2014 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2013 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2009 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2010 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2011 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic photos part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's Christmas Countdown part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street Love the Earth!.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3870 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3870 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4066 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Bear in the Big Blue House Afraid Not part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3857 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3857 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's Christmas Countdown part 15.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street Elmo's Christmas Countdown part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street Elmo's Christmas Countdown part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4076 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 13.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes MasterCard commercials with the muppets part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes MasterCard commercials with the muppets part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes MasterCard commercials with the muppets part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes MasterCard commercials with the muppets part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes MasterCard commercials with the muppets part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Gospel Alphabet.png Category:Muppeteers